


Always Together

by femmefatales



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream, Kissing, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Steven asks Garnet to unfuse so that he can spend some quality time with Ruby and Sapphire.  The three go get some ice cream.Super gooey and fluffy Rupphire. They are SO IN LOVE!





	Always Together

There is nothing Garnet hates more than separating. 

Ruby is Sapphire, and Sapphire is Ruby. They are Yin and Yang; two halves of an indomitable whole. To be apart is not only illogical, but also inconvenient. 

But then again, Garnet can never say no to Steven. 

“Please!” Steven implores, staring up at Garnet with sparkling brown eyes and irresistibly chubby cheeks. “I haven’t talked to Ruby and Sapphire in forever, and I really really miss them!”

Garnet, arms crossed, says nothing. She might be an unstoppable force, but she is not invincible. She has one weakness: Steven’s cuteness. “Steven.” 

“Come on, pleeeeease!” Steven whines, jutting out his bottom lip in a tiny pout. “I won’t ask again after this, I promise. I just want to give them both a hug real quick.”

Garnet’s resolve crumbles. The other gems, more specifically Pearl, aren’t around to question her decision, and Steven’s earnest request proves impossible to turn down. 

“Okay.” 

Steven gasps, and Garnet swears that she sees stars form in his dark irises. “Thank you, Garnet!” 

Garnet smiles slightly at Steven’s gratitude. She steps forward and squeezes his shoulder before unfusing. 

It feels like her consciousness is being pulled apart by strings, as it always does. Painless, but still uncomfortable. And then she is two separate brains, two separate beings, and it’s strange. It’s always strange. 

“RUBY!” Steven bellows, flinging his short arms around her neck in one swift motion. “SAPPHIRE!” He does the same to the blue gem and pulls away, one arm around each of them now. “I’m so happy to see you guys!” 

Sapphire places a hand to her mouth and giggles, chest warm with affection. She looks over at her light, her world, her Ruby; only to see that they’re sharing the same expression. Ruby’s grin is as beautiful as she remembers. Her skin is the same dusky red, and her cute button nose crinkles with the movement. Sapphire thinks for a moment that maybe being individuals isn’t all that bad. 

“It’s very good to see you too, Steven,” She says, voice soft and filled with warmth. 

“Yeah! You’re the best!” Ruby says.. “Watcha wanna do?” 

“Huh?” Steven asks, brow knitting together in confusion. 

“You know,” Ruby says, tiny hands gesturing meaninglessly. “Do you want to do some earth stuff with us before we fuse again?”

Sapphire nods, granting silent permission, and Steven is suddenly glowing with excitement. “We can do that?! I thought you guys had to become Garnet again as soon as possible!” 

“Well technically we don’t have to do anything,” Ruby smirks, eyes landing on at Sapphire. “I just want more time to stare at my Laughy Sapphy.” 

Sapphire blushes royal blue, hiding behind her heavy bangs. “Oh stop it, Ruby!” 

Ruby saunters over to her girlfriend and wraps an arm around her waist, careful not to snuggle too close in fear of accidentally fusing again. “So what do you think, Steven?” 

“We should…” Steven trails off, mouth falling open in awe of his own idea. “GO GET ICE CREAM!” 

Sapphire nods, full lips revealing a row of shining, white teeth. “I think that’s a fantastic idea.” 

“WOO!” Steven jumps for joy, grabbing Ruby and Sapphire’s hands. He’s in the middle of them, but Sapphire does not feel isolated; she and Ruby are still connected through Steven’s love. They’re an unbreakable chain. “We don’t have any ice cream shops here, but The Big Donut has some in a cute little freezer!” Suddenly Steven’s expression darkens. “But no more cookie cats.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Steven,” Sapphire says, squeezing his soft hand. She’s trying not to laugh, but when she shifts her gaze to Ruby she sees genuine concern written on her gorgeous features. That’s her Ruby. Always so expressive, so full of bottomless emotion and empathy. 

“That’s okay!” Steven’s bubbly demeanor returns in full force. “They have great vanilla drumsticks.” 

~

Once the trio reaches the big donut, they are still holding hands. Sadie greets them at the door, all smiles and freckled cheeks. Lars is too busy typing away on his phone to even look up at them. 

“Hi Sadie!” Steven says, tugging the gems towards the ice cream freezer. 

“Hey Steven. Hey Ruby, hey Sapphire! It’s been a while,” Sadie says as she returns to her spot behind the counter. “No donuts today?” 

“Nope!” Steven says excitedly. He stands on his tiptoes and grabs three vanilla drumsticks from the back of the freezer. “Just three of these!” 

Sadie grins. “We’ve been trying to get rid of those things for ages. Take them for free!”

“Thank you,” Sapphire says, elegant hands grabbing an ice cream from Steven, who is all smiles. She struggles with the wrapper for a minute before successfully opening the frozen treat. Sapphire takes a tentative lick, not used to human confections, and hums happily at the sweet taste. The ice cream matches her body temperature. “I like this. Ruby, my love, we should get ice cream more often--” Sapphire stops speaking when she looks over at her girlfriend, whose ice cream is dripping down the entirety of her glowing red arm. 

“Ruby is too hot for ice cream!” Steven says, frantically grabbing a handful of napkins from a very passive Lars. “I should’ve thought of that, I’m sorry!” 

Ruby stares down at herself, temper beginning to flair up. “Aw, man. I wanted to taste that.” 

“I knew this was a possible outcome. You can share mine,” Sapphire offers as she helps Steven wipe up the mess. Ruby grins hugely at the idea, anger dissipating immediately, and leans forward. She expects Sapphire to hold the ice cream out to her, but is met with cold, plush lips instead. They taste like vanilla, and Ruby melts quicker than her ice cream had just moments ago. She reaches out and places her hands around Sapphire’s waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. 

When they pull apart, Sadie is whistling with hands in her pockets and Steven’s face is as red as a tomato. 

“Guys!” Steven whines, taking a huge bite out of his drumstick and staring awkwardly at his feet. “You’ll fuse again!” 

“Maybe it’s time we fuse again, Steven,” Sapphire says, although she’s staring directly at Ruby. “Ruby. You have ice cream on your mouth.” She reaches out a hand and graces her thumb over Ruby’s lips. The other gem shivers and leans into the touch. 

“Sorry, Steven, but Garnet’s gotta come back,” Ruby says.

Steven sighs dejectedly, crossing his arms. “Okay. Well...it was nice seeing you!” He perks up, opening his short arms for a hug. Ruby and Sapphire pull him close before fusing. 

“Hello, Steven,” Says Garnet. Sapphire’s ice cream has somehow survived the fusion, and she takes a generous lick. “Thank you for the ice cream.” 

~

Hours after Steven is asleep, Garnet sits upon the roof of their home. The ocean breeze blows her puff of hair two and fro, and she smells sea salt. She smiles softly. After thousands of years, Earth is still impossibly beautifully to her. 

She’s strong. She’s together. 

And she always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this little story! I wrote it for one of my bestest friends, Sar. Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
